ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
TiJi
TiJi is a French television channel for children under seven. History Launched in 2000, it was the first channel in France to specialize in programming for children under 7. Audience As of March 2009, TiJi was in the Top 5 of thematic channels in France, with the audience share of 0.6%. It was also the second most popular channel among children after Canal J, with the audience share of 4% among children aged 4–10. Programmes * 31 Minutes * Adibou * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Luke and Leia * The Adventures of Nota Verde * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * Ami the Explorer * Ami's World * BabyFirst TV: The Series * Bébé Lilly * Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes * Bibi Blocksberg * Boblins * Boohbah * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Cave Party * Chuggington * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Curious George * Devine quoi? * Dibo the Gift Dragon * Dora the Explorer * Dragon Express * Dragon Tales * Ella the Elephant * Forest Friends * Franklin and Friends * Fix & Foxi and Friends * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * I Am Frankie * In the Night Garden * It's a Big Big World * Jeanne Poésie * Juanito Jones * Kate and Mim-Mim * Kangaroo Juniors * Kiri the Clown * The Koala Brothers * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Little Hippo * Little Princess * Lulu Zipadoo * Maisy * Make Way for Noddy * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Manon * Marsupilami * Maya the Bee * Mia * Mini Disco * Miss BG * Mission to Mars: The Series * The Mr. Men Show * Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac * Mona the Vampire * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * The New Adventures of Peter Pan * Nina's World * Ozie Boo! * P'tit Cosmonaute * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Peppa Pig * Popples * Percy's Tiger Tales * The Popilous * Pororo the Little Penguin * Pound Puppies * Rainbow Ruby * Ribbit's Riddles * Rob the Robot * Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... * Sammy * SamSam * The Save-Ums! * Shopkins * Siblings * Signe avec Rémi * Silly Bitty Bunny * Simsala Grimm * Sonic Advance: The Series * The Smurfs * Steven Universe: The Adventures of the Crystal Gems * Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Super 4 * Super Why! * T'choupi * Tales of Tatonka * Teletubbies * Thomas & Friends * Timmy Time * Toopy and Binoo * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Tree Fu Tom * Vic the Viking * What's New, Angels? * Woofy * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yoplait!: The Series * Yume no Crayon Oukoku * Zigby References External links * TiJi Website Category:Lagardère Active Category:French television networks Category:Children's television networks